Toxic
by pinklove09
Summary: Takes a turn on the VMars norm, and starts earlier then the pilot. DICK AND VERONICA! Rated T for some language and rated R material. R&R PLEASE! CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Unreal

_This is obviously an AU fan-fic. Basically, Veronica and Dick are both beautiful people. It is just thought of to put pretty people together. Ever since the 'Trip to the Dentist' episode where there are the flashbacks of V and D making out, there has always been a thought in my mind of 'what if Dick and Veronica got together?' Personally, it's a good idea and a bad idea, but I want to try it out. Everything is in place as of Shelley Pomeroy's party minus the rape thing... so this is before their junior year even starts. This is where we will start. So this means Duncan has dumped Veronica about 7 or 8 months before, she and Logan haven't been friends for a long time, let alone ever hooked-up. This is where we begin, also, the POV will be Veronica's in first person._

_ I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Veronica Mars. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 1 - Unreal**

Around 3:00 in the afternoon I woke up already feeling a pounding headache. So, this is what the call the hangover of all hangovers. Don't get me wrong, I've been drunk before, but basically, never so wasted I don't remember how I got home. I do remember one thing though, and it's the last thing I want to remember. I made out with no one other than Dick Casablancas. Yeah, he's attractive, but he is one of those hott people who's bad attitude and personality take over their looks and make them really ugly.

"Jesus Veronica... DICK?" I yelled out loud to myself, hoping my dad wasn't there.

"Dick what?" Of course, he was there.

"Oh you know dad... it's a joke with all the cool kids at school." I tried playing it off...

"Well then... okay... it's about 3 honey, rough night?"

I shook my head no and closed my door and flopped back onto my bed. I didn't know what to think, other than the fact as to ask myself and the Lord's around me why in the world the ONLY thing I could remember post drunk-period was making out with Dick, and how good of a kisser he was.

"STOP THAT VERONICA!" I yelled at myself. "You're not going to like... Dick."

I let the day pass and eventually it was time to go back to bed and get up and go to school the next day. Joy. Just what I needed in my life, so to know that me and Dick weren't the only ones that knew about the whole make-out thing, but especially me and Dick knowing about it... and then my mixed feelings about the situation, and not knowing what he thought about it. I finally fell asleep but it took me until 3am to do that... when I woke up at 7 I dreaded going to school, but I forced myself to get dressed and head there. 8:15am, I walk into school and the first person I see is the blonde hottie that I had encounters we'll call them with less than 48 hours before. I just looked past him, I didn't want him to think that I was devoted to the situation.

"Veronica." Dick said.

I was in shock he was just stopped there in the middle of the quad. Was this a joke? Hook up with an ex-09er type, and then see if she'll embarrass herself by wanting you when you're just pretending. I just walked past after giving him a confused look. I don't have any friends, I'll admit it. I have no acquaintances really either. There are a few people who don't mind speaking to me in public, but basically I'm a lone wolf. I've already heard 12 different stories about how I date-raped Madison's boyfriend into thinking I was someone else so he would hook-up with me, or how I told him I was Madison with a blind-fold on him. All the same dumb rumor, and all the same dumb girls. What would they do to get by without people like me around, I truly do need to stay around this place.

"So, Veronica Mars strikes again." I was broken away from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Meg Manning standing right above me looking as if she was going to sit down. I was never really that good of friends with Meg but we were still in the same circle of friends and seemed friendly.

"Yeah.. I guess I do." I ended up saying.

"So, is it that you date-raped a man, or was it that you really blindfolded him?" She asked.

"Oh you know... the better of the both. I'm Veronica Mars." I said back.

"Well, that's just amazing, because I wasn't aware anyone could rape Dick, but apparently I was wrong."

"Yeah.. I'm the only one. I guess it's a gift or something..." To cut the sarcasm. "Basically I made a big drunken mistake and everyone hates me so they make it their gossip for a week, or two... until I do something else. But you know, it's cool. I'll just chill here and listen to my life through the mouths of others. It's actually astonishing to hear things that you didn't know about yourself from people like Carrie Bishop and Pam."

Meg laughed. "Oh Veronica, you crack me up... but listen I have to get back to class I'm actually on a lunch break and spotted you. Here's my number call me sometime, we can hang. See ya."

I smiled big. "Thanks, I will." I took the slip of paper happily.

Friends 1. Enemies About 500. Well, way to go Veronica. Most of these people wouldn't mind pushing me in front of a train to see Michael Jackson get more surgery. I got up and dumped my tray, I had taken probably 3 bites off the whole thing. I dodged the dirty looks and the snarls from Madison and her posse of bitches, walked in the school and was forcefully pulled into the janitors closet.

I looked up to find Dick giving me the "Shh" sign to make sure I didn't scream.

"You're not Lucky." I said, sarcastically turning for the door.

He turned me back around. He was just here to make sure that I tell people stuff didn't happen, even though they saw it... it must have been a figment of their imagination, especially since they all had the same vision.

"Do you need something?" I asked, somewhat forcefully.

"Yeah..." He said nicely, finally taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Okay Dick, I will tell everyone that it was all my fault and that I came onto you with my drunk stupid ass all over the place, and that you never meant to hurt Madison, blah blah... I've got you covered okay?" I said sternly and headed for the door...again.

He looked at me like I had said everything in Arabic or something, and continued to stand there confused out of his mind, but not really moving much.

"Okay?" I said. "That's what I'll do Dick, it's fine."

He kept looking at me that way, so I finally fanned him with my hand and tried to get his attention. He finally looked away from me and just stared deep into my eyes, almost making me feel it inside. I brushed it off and just opened the door, I had it over half-way open and I felt Dick grab the doorknob and slam it shut.

"Dear Jesus, Dick... I know you don't want people getting more ideas, but you can leave after the bell rings, I need to go to my locker." I opened the door.

"Veronica, shut the door." He said softly.

I had never seen this side of Dick. I softly shut the door and walked and sat down on a stool. I didn't know what to think, me and Dick had always been enemies, well not really enemies, but sarcastic towards each other in a 'I really hate you' brother/sister type of way. Then, after I made out with him several times, it all felt different, like... maybe he wasn't that bad of a person, or kisser, or ... who knows. It just made it different for me and Dick.

"I... um, wanted to talk... I well.. I uh, well I think..." He was stuttering like crazy.

"Dick." I said grabbing his attention.

"Yeah..." He floated on.

"And you wanted to talk to me about what?" I asked.

"Veronica, the other night..."

The janitor opened the door. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I TELL MR. VAN CLEMMONS!" He ordered us out of the closet, and Dick whispered to me to come over to his house and call him when I got there around 8:00 that night, and that he really did want to talk. It must have been serious for him to stalk my walking patterns and pull me into a closet in the middle of the school, and then tell me to meet him at his house. I couldn't figure out what it was, but hopefully it wasn't like... 'we had sex and I have herpes, just to let you know..." Yeah.. That might upset me a little.

Next Chapter(s):

What is this talk about?

Does Dick like Veronica?

How does Veronica really feel about being an outsider?

Is Meg the new Lilly?


	2. House Meeting

**Chapter 2 - House Meeting**

"Veronica, where are you going now?" My dad asked me.

Should I say 'oh you know, over to Dick Casablancas's house...' no probably not. "Just over to Meg's for school stuff. Be back around 10!" I said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

I pulled into Dick's driveway at 8:13pm, almost 15 minutes late, but I figured he might get ideas if I showed up right at 8, or even before. Instead of calling him, I texted him saying that I was here, and to hurry because I had a schedule. He texted backing with a simple okay, and came out of the front door about 5 minutes later. He tapped on my window, and gave me the motion to roll it down.

"Let's go to the pool house." He said, like we were on a date or something.

I looked at him funny. "Um...?"

"To talk Veronica, gheez. I don't want to stand here in the driveway."

"Okay, well whatever." I said, getting out of my Le Baron.

I followed Dick to the pool house. It looked like the only person home was Beaver and he was probably in his room working real hard on some 8th grade project. Beaver didn't even know who I was, so I wasn't real concerned with the fact that I was here now, but still, it was awkward enough just thinking about me and Dick, but now that we've been together privately twice to talk, it makes it twice as bad. Summer was approaching so I wasn't exactly sure why Dick was all in a bustle to make sure that everyone was in the all clear about me and him having that hook-up at Shelley's. There was basically a few days left for seniors, and a week and a half left for the rest of the students. I pulled myself away from my own thoughts this time, and looked up to find Dick pacing the pool house back and fourth like a dog in search for a treat.

"Ahem... Dick?" I ended up saying.

He looked up at me and both of our big blue eyes made contact and it stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, I pulled myself away from thoughts again realizing how awkward and abnormal of a situation it was for me to be in Dick's presence at all, and then outside of school, privately.

"Do you need to talk to me about something, or what? Cause... I am getting tired and still have homework to do, and..." I was dragging on, but I was uncomfortable, and wanted to leave.

"Yeah.. I just.. Well, I don't know how to... really, say it..."

I had never seen Dick be at a loss for works, but the last 3 or 4 times that I had seen him, here he was Dick Casablancas, in the search for something to say to me, Veronica Mars.

"Well, I mean, if it is about Saturday night at Shelley's, and everything... I can just tell people it was my fault Dick. I'll just tell them that we were the only two people drunk enough to stay inside when there were fireworks outside and I just started everything. Everyone hates me already so it's not like I don't have another thing that their just waiting to pounce on me for. This way Madison can blame the me and forgive you, and it will be fine." I stood up and headed for the door. "No worries." I said softly patting him on the back and turning the knob.

"That isn't what I want you to do, Veronica." Dick said to me.

I turned back around slowly, unsure of what to say next.

"I didn't pull you into the closet, or ask you to come here for that. I would have just texted you that, or called you about that. I wanted to talk to you about this in person."

He took a deep breath like he was getting ready to give a live speech in front of everyone, and he knew it had to be perfect or someone was going to die. I still stood at the door with my hand on the knob my head slightly titled towards him. He looked back at me with those big blue eyes, and I was so tired of looking at Dick as a good person that it hurt. I didn't know why I could just look at him and stop seeing the jackass that had been my sarcastic enemy since 6th grade.

"Are you just going to stand there and not even look at me?" He asked me.

I turned around and sat back on the pulled out futon where I was before. I looked up at him and we made eye contact again. I didn't know what it was he could be thinking about talking to me about.

"Well, what is it Dick?" I asked, but nicely this time. "I mean, you're acting like you're scared to tell me, so I mean.. If you're wanting to tell me just tell me cause what is going to make it different by telling me now or telling me in a week. I'm dying with curiosity, just talk to me."

He looked down at me again, and came and sat by me. "Well, the other night when we kissed, or like... whatever. I realized that the attraction that I always had for you was real and it wasn't just a like 'she's kind of hott,' thing. I mean... I really like you. I have always had some sort of feelings for you, but I think I really do like you. And it confuses me cause I am NEVER like this, and it is so hard for me to talk to you right now, but it is all spilling out easier then anything. I just, I know that summer is coming up, and I know that I want to hang out with you... a lot."

I was STUNNED. Dick had basically taken the thoughts that I wanted locked deep inside my head, out, and said them to me. I didn't know what to say. I knew that I couldn't have felt the chemistry by myself, but what was I going to do, go tell one of the biggest assholes at school, one of the people who would be mean to me most that I thought I liked him... um, NO.

"Oh my God, Dick. I..." He stopped my talking with a kiss.

I accepted the kiss, but it didn't last long, I pulled away. "I just want you to know that I feel the same way... I really do. I just didn't want to confront you about it, so I was going to try and forget about it. Especially, cause I thought you and Madison were still together, or getting back together."

He looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. "Well, yeah I knew that I couldn't have felt that by myself. And basically I knew that I could talk to you about private stuff if I needed too, so I did, it just happened to be private stuff about me and you." He kissed me again.

Why did it feel really wrong to be kissing Dick soberly in his pool house. Maybe it was because just earlier that day I had dodged him to ensure that people didn't think it meant anything. Or that I had been insulted at least 300 times that day by just Madison. I pulled away and just looked at him weird, then I got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked in a caring voice.

I looked back at him. "It's weird, don't you think... I mean I just feel like Madison is going to kill me. And I.. I don't know maybe we should hang out more first." I gave him another look and walked out the door.

He must have sat there thinking about what he did wrong. The thing is, he didn't do anything wrong. Dick is gorgeous, whether you hate him or you love him, you have to admit the boy looks good, and even if he and I didn't get along, and we did sarcastically attack each other all the time, I always had an attraction to him. You tend to hook-up with random people you're attracted too when you're drunk, and I guess we did. It just feels all wrong. I feel like Madison is going to slit my throat, all of her friends are going to laugh and walk over my dead corpse, and Dick is going to be in deep shit. I feel like me and Dick kissing caused a lot of problems, the main one being that me and him want to be around each other now. I was thinking so much that I had actually stopped and sat on the side of the pool and dipped my feet in and didn't really realize it. Dick finally walked out of the pool house about 15 minutes later.

"Kendall?" He asked.

I looked up knowing he must have thought I left in a hurry, and I was his step-mom. He got closer and found out it was me, and sat down next to me, but not too close.

"I don't want this to be weird..." he said. "But... it has to work.

* * *

Next Chapter(s):

How will V react to D's last statement?

Will summer embrace them?


	3. Free Birds

_To answer some questions: Yes, this is before the first season, and the rape is NOT included. But, this is also at the end of the year, and through the summer vacation as well. Anyway, it is going to pick up and I assume I'll have between 15-20 chapters, that I will be updating usually everyday or every other day until it is finished. I have been getting some good reviews which I do appreciate. I love Dick and Veronica separately and I think they'd be cute together, so let's get started!_

**Chapter 3 - Free Birds**

I looked up knowing he must have thought I left in a hurry, and I was his step-mom. He got closer and found out it was me, and sat down next to me, but not too close.

"I don't want this to be weird..." he said. "But... it has to work."

I look over at him as I slid my hand across the pool tiles and grabbed his. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "It has to work, I guess." I said to him, and kissed him real fast. I started thinking when me and Dick were just sitting there holding hands.

"I don't want to have to ignore you in school, but I'm going too." I said to him. "Because, I know that's really what you'd want, and I don't know this is all already surreal as it can get, so I mean... it would just make it weirder... and I.." He stopped me.

"Let's just play it by year." He said, and kissed me.

I finally got the nerve to go but Dick picked me up and took me to car and wouldn't stop kissing me until I acted like I saw Beaver, and shut the door. I kissed the window and waved bye and headed home at almost midnight. Not to forget that my dad was really pissed when I showed up almost 2 hours after I told him I was going too, and was in the mood to take away my keys, but decided against it. I had school for the rest of this week which was Tuesday-Friday and then it was summer vacation until the end of August. But, still, that was a long time since it was going by slower than anything. My alarm clock woke me up at 7:15, and I was rushing. For some reason I felt compelled to look pretty at school, maybe it was Dick, maybe it was just being happy for once in a long time. I rolled into the parking lot a good 2 minutes before the first bell was going to ring, and swiftly walked into the door.

"Aw, Veronica! You look pretty." I saw Meg on her way to class.

I guess when you wear a skirt matched with something Hollister that you tend to get told you look cute. I had almost all of my classes with Dick, but yesterday I had basically avoided him in all of them asking the teacher to go to the library or the gym to 'take pictures.' Today was different, even though me and Dick weren't even going to talk. I walked into the class, and automatically Dick whistled. I guess, wearing a skirt wasn't that good of an idea.

"Nice." I said, and sat down.

I could feel eyes on me the whole time during the test and I kept looking back and seeing Dick winking at me, and licking his lips. Then if someone else would look around he would put his head down and I would turn around. I hated that it was like that, but at the same time I really didn't care. Yeah, it sucked that me and Dick had to play the whole 'I hate you' card, but it would be an eruption that would ruin what we started to have if we would come forward with anything. Madison and her posse and Logan and his posse would tear us to shreds and make it so hard for me and Dick to even like one another, that going through all of that makes just keeping it on the side between me and him seem amazing. I walked out of class, knowing Dick was staring at my ass, but I kept walking. I went to my locker, and Dick threw a piece of paper at my back, me knowing it was for me, everyone else thinking he was being a jerk to me. I opened it up.

"_Hey hottie-patatie... if that is how you spell it. HAHA. Anyway meet me in _

_The janitors closet during lunch.. We need to talk!"_

There was Dick for you, didn't know how to spell, but damn was he compassionate! I figured that I would think about stopping by the janitor's closet, but then again, maybe if I played hard to get this would be much more fun. It was always Dick making the moves, so I had an idea up my sleeve that might get him good. Lunch time came around, but I didn't go to the janitors closet. Instead, I looked around for Meg at lunch so we could hang out over the weekend. I was still in my short skirt and Hollister top, so even though they wouldn't admit it, the 09ers were looking at me when I went to get Meg.

"Like, oh my God Madison, there's your boyfriend's rapist." Carrie said laughing.

The word boyfriend coming out of Carrie's mouth linking Madison to Dick stung me like a wasp. I glared at her.

"Aw, poor Veronica really likes him, too bad he'd NEVER touch her. Unless you know, she drugged him." Pam was laughing hysterically.

"Gheez girls, I know. I am so disgusting. Especially Carrie with my pizza faced zits, and my tub of lard. I need to get some proactive and some slim-fast. I'll come talk to you after school Pam... we can have a chat in private. I definitely don't want your super-sweet friends thinking you're helping me out, what was your number again? 555-TWAT? K, thanks hun!"

"Uh. I can't believe she just said that to us. Madison, are you like, going to just sit there?" Pam said to Madison.

"What? She like, didn't say anything to me, so psh... I don't even care. Like, it's your fault that she retaliated, Dick wouldn't touch her again anyways, it was a stupid thing. Who even cares, let her go screw someone else so we can laugh again." Madison said.

I turned around quickly, ready to shout out to Madison, but instead turned back around being the bigger person as Meg hooked arms with me and we headed to my car to cut the rest of school. We headed to the mall to shop, this was something that beyond common belief I enjoyed doing. I had totally forgotten about the whole lunch-date I was supposed to have with Dick when my cell-phone vibrated with a new text message.

"_Why did you ditch me at lunch to call out Pam and Carrie?" _

I texted back.

"_I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to get any ideas. Maybe we should just stop talking to each other. It's obviously causing issues already. I don't want to make you mad. Besides, I think Madison misses you."_

He never texted me back after that, I think he got the point. Obviously him and Madison were still together, and I had pretty much made a fool out of myself for even going to his house the other night and starting what we did. I hated myself for being that vulnerable. I still had Meg and my dad, and I was going to try enjoy the summer as much as I could, even with these strong lingering feelings. I can't beat Madison.

* * *

Next Chapter(s): 

What will Dick think about the text V sent him?

Are they done?


	4. Blue Wave

**Chapter 4 - Blue Wave**

I was feeling kind of weird about what I had said to Dick. The message I sent kept replaying in my mind making me feel worse each time that I thought about it. Mainly it was because I really liked him, and I had a lot of feelings for him. We had a lot of feelings between us, and chemistry that was basically undeniable. I couldn't help the situation though, sometimes things just don't work out for the best. What am I supposed to do, force him and Madison to stop seeing each other. Girls aren't going to go around calling some guy another girl's boyfriend unless they are dating, and the fact that Dick didn't text me back signifies the fact that he didn't have the nerve to tell me that him and Madison were still 'seeing one another.' It's whatever, I'll just learn not to care.

"Something on your mind Veronica?" Meg asked me.

"Nope, I'm all good!" I said back to her. "Why?"

"You sure? Cause... you haven't touched your food and you've just moving it around in a shape for the last 10 minutes, and haven't said a word. Just... didn't know what was going on. But you know, whatever." She said to me, laughing a little.

Yeah, there was something on my mind. DICK. But, not that kind of Dick, you nasty people. I decided to just screw it over, obviously it wasn't even really a fling, cause it lasted like 3 days. WHO CARES. I don't. I'm done.

"So V, I'm having this pool party. There's gonna be 09ers there, but I mean... none of the bitches like Madison or Carrie, so it will be fine. I really want you to come, and then maybe spend the night tonight!" Meg said to me, catching just when I was done thinking about it.

"That sounds great." I said, not really caring about the 09ers.

"You sure? Cause I don't want them to ruin your fun, you're my best friend so you're going to with me no matter what!" She said, making me automatically smile.

Meg and I headed back to her house to change into our bikinis and lay out until everyone started showing up, strangely when Meg mentioned the 09ers, the last person I thought about showing up was Dick. There I was in my bikini when people started showing up, asking Meg through their eyes why I was there. But she just brushed them all of and kept giving me all of her attention, and ignoring them.

"Ew, what is that doing here?" I heard Susan Knight say.

"Susan, please. Your posse isn't here so quit acting like that. You have nothing to prove. She's cool." Meg said to her, rolling her eyes.

Before I knew it Logan, Luke, Sean, Casey, Beaver, Troy, and Dick came around the corner in a big hunk of hott 09er. I didn't even see Dick really, I just noticed that he was with them. I took off my sunglasses and turned on my stomach to get my other side some sun. Logan made a few comments, but with Meg's watchful eye, everyone just started going on about their normal routine. Dick hadn't seen me. I was turned around on purpose. I didn't want to see him at all over the summer, when I knew I didn't have too. Now, the first day of it, and I have to see him for a long time. I kept my head down getting sun on my back so I didn't have to see his gorgeous face.

"Come on V, let's get in the pool." Meg said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

I jumped in the pool, and Dick caught sight of me, and just stared at me.

"Hey Dick, where's Madison?" Logan asked splashing water at him.

"I don't know dude. She's being weird today." Dick said.

My stomach turned, and I got out of the pool with an angry look on my face. I went to the pool house to use the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I was so PISSED. I couldn't believe that Dick had done that to me. I told him how I felt, and believed what he said first. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to let myself cry over Dick Casablancas. I heard the door open, and I flipped around real fast startled. I found Dick standing there and he shut the door. He walked towards me like he was going to hug or kiss me. I dodged him and headed to the door.

"What Veronica, what did I do?" He asked me, longingly.

I just looked back at him and glared at him for even asking. He didn't do anything, except for you know, pretend to like me and make me spill my feelings out like a 3rd grade girl, and then embarrass myself to find out that he is still dating Madison.

"Dick, we weren't anything, and we aren't anything. It was just a dumb drunken mistake. You're with Madison, and I have other things to do or worry about. I'm going to leave now, and you might wanna stay in here for a little bit so people don't think I date-raped you again." I said, opening the door, and slamming it shut.

I was angry. I couldn't believe him. I jumped into the pool and waded around for a little bit. I saw Dick come back out of the pool house. He tapped Logan's shoulder and told him he was going to go, and looked at me, and then walked out of the gate. Slowly but surely as the sun went down everyone started heading home. Me and Meg went upstairs and got ready for the out of school festivities. Basically, I had Meg do my hair and make-up so it was hardcore 09er. I looked good, but just a lot of make-up, and hair spray. I got dressed in another mini-skirt, and matched it with some other cute clothes Meg let me look through. I slipped on some flip-flops and got in Meg's convertible.

"DAMN MARS! You look fly!" Meg yelled as she got in the car. "If I may say so myself!"

"Oh you know, I have this stylist, she's pretty cool." I said to her.

I wanted to tell Meg about Dick, I trusted her, but I didn't trust myself. I didn't want her to get mad at me for something petty and tell the whole world that I liked Dick, even though I was trying to get over that. I guess when you feel something towards someone, and those feelings are real it's hard to escape them. But, how was I supposed to blame myself for Dick telling me things, and then still dating Madison. I despised her, and I refused to be one corner of a Dick and Madison love triangle. Meg had turned the radio up because her favorite song was playing, and here I was getting lost again in thoughts of him. We were going to party at Logan Echolls' house. His dad was in Australia filming some amazing movie, and his mom was on vacation in Cabo with the girls. He always had these huge bashes after school got out for the year, I usually would come with Lilly, but now that she was gone, I was coming with Meg. Out of all drivers, Meg wasn't the best, and I felt my entire body jolt and she put the car in park once we got there.

"Gheez girl!" I said louder than expected.

"I know." Meg said laughing. "I need to work on my driving skills! But we're here, let's go get crazy!"

"I hope Dick isn't here." I mistakenly said aloud.

Meg looked at me kind of weird for a couple of seconds. "Why?" She asked.

"Oh... because of the whole Shelley's party thing, and he just annoys me anyways. It's kind of embarrassing to be honest." I said, trying to cover up.

"Ooh... okay then." Meg said, kind of knowing I wasn't being honest, but still grabbed my arm.

"Logan's parties are always nuts. I bet Dick will be here though, cause they're like attached at the hip. So just watch out!" She said, and we opened the pool-house door.

The first person I saw was none other than Madison Sinclair, followed by Carrie Bishop and Pam. Lovely, the first three people I see are bitches! Score, Veronica.

"How sweet of you show up. Everyone is pretty much going to make this night hell for you anyways. Basically, Meg is the only one who likes you, and uh, we can't figure out why you guys are so buddy, buddy. But whatever, cause we about to get drunk and have a lot of fun so just forget you." Madison said to me.

"Like, okay. Cause, I know I totally ruined your life, and I am such a bitch and a whore. If I could like, be more like, you, I would like, love myself until no end. Like, basically, get out my face before I like, punch you. Move along now.." I said, and brushed past her. I was getting tired of her banter.

Meg was laughing so hard, that it started to make me laugh too, she had one of those contagious type laughs. The only reason Madison really got to me is because we both cared a lot for the same person. And even though Dick and I only had our thing for a couple of days, I thought we had shared something more than just a random hook-up. Even though I've told everyone else, and now him the opposite. I'm just not going to let myself stay in a situation where I feel like I'm going to get hurt. I already have way to much pain and suffering in my life with my mom leaving me and my dad, and my best friend dying, and everyone turning on me. Why do I need one more thing to add to the top of my cake.

"Here V, it's a lemonade with blue-wave. It's amazing!" Meg said, handing me cup.

I chugged down the raspberry tasting drink and about 4 more. Before I knew it, I had a full cup of another blue-wave lemonade thing, and I was barely walking by myself. I hadn't seen Dick yet, and I was kind of glad

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

Will V see D at the party?

What's going on with Madison and Dick?


	5. Beaver Tells All

**Chapter 5 - Beaver Tells All**

I decided to put my drink down and let myself sober up a little bit. I didn't want to end up at Meg's house blowing chunks into her family's toilet, or passed out on her floor with nothing to recollect about the night before. I set the full cup I had down on the counter, and turned around to find the bathroom. Apparently alcohol goes through you like none other, who'd of thunk?

"Bathroom?" I said to Logan, who gave me the face for interrupting him and his freshman date.

"To the left down the hall." He said, giving his attention back to Vicki what's her name.

I turned to the left and went down this never ending hallway, even pool houses for these people are extravagant. I swear Logan's pool house was triple the size of my apartment, and had nicer accommodations too. I knocked on the door and when I heard no response I opened it. I closed the door and locked it, and sat down to go pee.

"Whoa, someone's in here!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Veronica?" Dick said to me.

I was in the middle of going pee, and Dick peeked his head around the shower curtain and smiled at me. I looked back up at him like he was wearing a chicken suit in the middle of July. "What the HELL are you doing?" I asked roughly.

"Chillin'...in the bathroom I guess." He said to me, slipping over the side of the tub, and getting out.

I had pulled up my underwear and was buttoning my skirt when someone was knocking on the door. It was Madison. I could make out her annoying voice from miles away. She had to go pee real bad, well just perfect timing, because Dick and I are stuck in the bathroom together, his fault, NOT mine... and here was his girlfriend. What was that thing I said about not wanting to be a corner in a Dick and Madison love triangle, well I found myself past the tip of that corner at this very minute.

"Uh... you're going to have to find another bathroom, I'm throwing up!" Dick said in a different voice, making vomiting noises.

"Uh, SICK." Madison said, as I heard her heels walk off. I waited for about 30 seconds before I headed for the door, and I felt Dick grab my arm and pull me back so that I was right up against his chest. I hesitated and I didn't want to be there. It felt too right to be in his arms, too comfortable, and too cozy. I felt like it was where I belonged and I didn't like feeling like that when another girl did too, and about him.

"Let me go... please." I asked him.

"I don't want to let you go." He said to me. "I want you to be right here."

"You can't hold me, go hold her." I said breaking lose and grabbing the knob. I turned around half-way. "If you were with Madison, then why didn't you just save all that shit that you said to me for her? Was it a prank? Were you and Logan trying to see if you could lay me before I figured out your game, or before you shoved it in it face that I feel for the infamous Dick Casablancas? I mean... what were you trying to do?" I asked him.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I could tell he had been drinking, I could smell the Jack Daniels on his breath, and the marijuana on his clothes. I knew that he was far beyond even my point of intoxication, but he still stood there all calm and content. He acted like he wasn't going to answer my question, so I had the door over half-way open before he started to talk. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Madison and I hadn't officially broken up..."

"Well that's just perfect..." I said sort of choked up. "Thank you so much for making out with me and acting like things were real when you were just faking." I said. I wanted to open the door, but I couldn't go back out there almost crying, so I stood there.

"Veronica, don't get upset. I mean... I really do feel the way I said I did towards you. I do. I like you a lot and I want be with you.." He said to me.

"Yeah, and with Madison too. Well Dick, I'm not Bennita, I don't roll that way. So, fuck off. I can't handle that shit, and I'm not about too... you're the last person I thought I would have feelings for and I knew it was a bad idea. I can't believe that I let myself fall for you, and now I have to pick my own pieces up." I yelled at him.

He stood there and looked deep into my eyes like he was dying to tell me something that was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't know how to say it, or if he wanted too. I sat down on the side of the tub and fixed my make-up that Meg had done for me. I looked up at him, and he was still looking at me.

"You're so beautiful... you know that?" He asked me. "I just can't sit here and want you like I do, and need you like I do, and know that I screwed up. I should have told you that I was still seeing Madison, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, cause I was going to break up with her."

"And let me guess Dick. I'm so beautiful and you want me, and you need me, but you're still dating Madison Sinclair aren't you?" I yelled at him again.

He looked at me with deep sunken eyes. "AREN'T YOU?" I asked him again, raising my voice.

He looked at me again with the same, drawn out expression. "Yeah. I am." He said barely above a whisper.

"See here's my thing. Yeah... I have feelings for you Dick. And yeah, they are really strong. Yeah, I want to be with you just like you want to be with me, and part of me really needs you. But I can't do that. I can't be that person who is there for you, and you obviously can't be that person that is there for me. If you're so genuine and you like me so much, then why are you still dating someone that hates me as much as she does. But you know, I don't have the right to ask you that, and I don't have the right to be saying any of this, cause I'm not your girlfriend, and we probably would have never gotten that far. I would have just been some little conquest to you, and you would have eventually gotten my heart, and I figure you most likely would have gotten into my pants, and that would have been it. You know that's what you planned out, and even if you do like me, and have what you call "real" feelings for me, that's all it was ever going to be, because we can't be together, and you don't even want too." I said to him, getting up and walking towards to door.

"Veronica. I–I just... I just don't know what you want me to say or to do. I feel like I can't do anything right. Look at me and you. We're arguing and having a conversation like we have been dating for a long time. I guess our feelings are that strong. Or else you wouldn't be here right now. No you wouldn't have been a conquest to me Veronica. I can't believe you thought me like that. I know I have my reputation, but I thought we had talked, and I had explained to you that I wasn't like that. Yeah, Madison is still in my life, but I don't want her to be. I want to spend the summer with you. I don't care how far we go, or what we do, Veronica. I want to be with you. And if being with you means I have to shout it all over the world, then so be it, cause I'm not going to sit here and have these drunken conversations where we say hurtful things to one another anymore. Other than the fact that my girlfriend is probably parading around the party showing her cleavage trying to get attention while I'm in here talking to the girl that I really want."

I looked at him. I looked at him for what seemed like forever. I had just yelled at him and said things to him like I would have said to Duncan after one of our fights at a party. I couldn't believe that out of all people Dick Casablancas and myself were sitting here in Logan's bathroom having this discussion and argument. I kept looking right into his eyes, and I could see pain, but I could also see that he cared. I really could see it. I knew that he cared, but it was such a complicated situation, and even after all of that, he still called her his girlfriend. How do you have feelings for someone like he claims to have for me, and then still have a girlfriend. I'm not playing that game. I'm not into the whole "girl on the side... sneak around" thing.

"Well...?" He finally asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I looked deep into his eyes again. "I don't know, Dick. I guess I'll just talk to you later..." I paused for a minute. "You know, if I were Madison I would be really worried where you were right now."

I gave him a love tap on his chest, and walked out the door closing it softly. I grabbed my drink that I left on the table and chugged it down. Maybe raspberry flavored vodka would do the trick. I walked back out to the main room of the pool house where I spotted Meg sitting on the couch playing a drinking game with Beaver and Casey. I grabbed a beer and plopped on the couch next to her, showing Beaver and Casey my good stuff, but laughed it off.

"Jesus, Veronica, don't turn the 8th grader on!" Casey said, laughing.

It was sometimes hard to remember that Beaver was two years younger than and us and still had a whole summer vacation to go before he was even a freshman in High School. He was so much more mature than Dick was that it was ridiculous, and he was always with Dick too, getting drunk and high. He was a bad kid, but you would never be able to guess it by looking at him. We were playing circle of death. I had never played before, but it gets you really drunk. Basically every card that you flip over has a rule, and you have to follow that rule, and eventually you end up getting so smashed you forget what the name of the game is.

"Veronica, SLOW DOWN GIRL!" Meg said as she chugged her beer.

"Meg! I love you babe!" I said to her kissing her on the lips. "Oh my God! I just did that!" I said, laughing hysterically.

Casey and Beaver just stared at us. "Sweet Jesus, do it again." Beaver said to us.

I threw an empty beer can at Beaver. "You sick-o. Hell no! It was a spur of the moment thing." I said, and turned over another card. I pretty much had forgotten that I left Dick faded in the bathroom after our fight, but how could I go public with that stuff? It was between me and Dick, and there was nothing between Dick and I anymore, because he was dating Madison and started to hang with me at the same time. Casey and Meg left to go hook-up I presume cause pretty soon I found myself sitting across the table from Beaver, both of us really drunk.

"You know Veronica, Dick really likes you." Beaver said, out of NO WHERE.

I looked at him for a minute thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. "What did you just say?" I slurred out.

"My brother... Dick... he really, really likes you. See, what people don't know is that Dick tells me everything, and he told me everything that he feels about you. And you are a special one Mars oh are you a special little lady in his life." He rambled on. "I don't think I've ever seen him be this hung up... like, ever." Beaver said.

His words hit me like a pile of rocks. I just looked into Beaver's eyes wishing they were his brothers. I looked at Beaver's lips wishing they were his brothers. I looked at him wishing he was his brother. I wanted Dick at the moment, but I couldn't have him, Madison had him. I went to find Meg, where I walked in on her and Casey basically getting it on. I told her it was real late and we had to go. Meg got into her car and against both of our better judgements she drove home, and we crashed on her bed and slept in until noon the next day. When I woke up I saw Meg looking at me, like she was about to laugh.

"Veronica. I had sex with CASEY last night!" She said, laughing out loud.

"Oh my God." I said out loud. "He's really hott though." I said, getting up to find my bikini. "Time for a hangover cure swim." I changed and headed down the stairs.

There had to be something that get me over Dick. I thought about what Beaver said over, and over, and over, and over again until it hurt my head to think about it, or replay it in my head. What was I going to do about that? He had clearly told me that him and Madison were still dating. Who cares if he said he wanted to be with me, he wasn't, he was with her. Tough love.

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

Will V confront D about what Beaver said?  
Will V and D ever get this figured out?  
Will D break up with Madison?


	6. Raining in SoCal

**Chapter 6 - Raining in SoCal**

So after our swim, I decided I was getting close to over-staying my welcome at the Manning's and pretended like I got a call from dad saying I needed to come home, so it wouldn't be so much like me just leaving. I packed up my things into a little tote and headed out the door. I hadn't heard from Dick since we had this big discussion in Logan's bathroom. Basically, I don't think Dick really likes me since he never calls me, and he never texts me, and I know he's probably with Madison right now on his or her couch making out watching some movie like 'The Notebook,' or '10 Things I Hate About You.' I don't even want to think about it. I can't help the fact that I really like Dick, and it is driving me nuts to know that not only does she have him, but she has him and he says he doesn't want her.

"Veronica, you've been standing outside the door with your keys in your hand for the last 5 minutes... are you coming down with something?" My dad asked, breaking my thoughts.

"No... I'm just thinking hard." I said, laughing and walking inside.

I brushed past my dad, thinking it was pretty amazing I got from Meg's, to the apartment, and up the stairs without realizing that I was doing it or, that I had been thinking about the me and Dick situation the whole time. I went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower to get all the chlorine off me, and to make sure that I didn't have any alcohol smell pouring out of my skin or hair. I got out and dried off, and got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt. It was summer vacation, and I couldn't think of one thing that I wanted to do but sit in my room or lay on my bed.

"Honey, I'm going to go out of town... you haven't been around for the last couple of days so I haven't been able to talk to you that much. There's this thing in Alabama that I'm following up on. I'm probably going to be gone for a good week and a half, and maybe a little more. I left you about $200 cash, and 5 blank checks, so make it last until I can get back. I love you." My dad said to me kissing me on the forehead. "Be good baby." He walked out the door and I could here him babbling to Back-Up to watch after me.

He finally left about 5 minutes later after grabbing everything. I heard him start his car, and drive out of the apartment parking lot. Wow, I had over 7 days where I would have the apartment to myself, and I couldn't think of anything to do. I didn't have a real job, just helping dad out with the easier cases, so nothing to do there. Only about 2 friends, but I didn't want to get tired of either of them. Maybe I would just nap.

"Dear Lord, what am I going to do with myself?" I said aloud.

I took my hair out of my towel and ran my fingers through it and laid down on my fluffy pillow. I started to hear little drops on my window. I got up and looked out, it was raining in Neptune. I couldn't believe that out of all months, in June, SoCal was getting rain. Well, I guess that's why they call it raining in SoCal, it never happens. It started to pour, and I turned on the radio.

"Strangely folks, the forecast is calling for nothing but rain for the next 3 days. There is a 95 chance of precipitation for the next 3 days. Better stay dry and indoors guys, cause it's gonna be wet out there!"

"The weather men on the radio are not cheesy at all. They are so professional." I said to myself.

I laid my head back down on my pillow and listened to the rain. I heard a loud knock, and a bark followed it. Joy. Someone was at the house, probably to talk to my dad, or deliver a package for him. I got out of my comfortable position and checked myself in the mirror. "Decent, I guess." I headed to the door and opened it to find a sopping wet Dick Casablancas standing in my doorway.

"Dick... what are you... are you crazy? You're going to get sick standing out there, get in here." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

I took off his wet sweatshirt. "I needed to see you." He said, shivering.

"You're freezing."I said to him. "You need to change your clothes."

I headed to my dads bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that he had and brought them out. I didn't really think it would be appropriate to bring Dick a pair of my dad's boxers, even though judging by Dick's pants, his underwear weren't so dry.

"Here's a pair of sweats and a shirt of my dads. You need to get out of those clothes before you come down with pneumonia." I was being nice to him, but I was still so upset with the circumstance.

He looked deep in my eyes as water dripped from his blonde locks down his face, and he took his shirt off. Dear Jesus, thank you so much for blessing him with tan skin and a six pack of abs. I had to get my mind and my eyes off Dick's stomach so I handed him a towel and the clothes, and headed back into my room to put on a little bit of make-up and put so gel into my hair. I walked back out into the living room to find Dick still standing there where he was before, wearing my fathers clothes that were too small.

"Do you need a blanket or anything?" I asked him. I was trying to be caring.

"No, I'm good thanks." He said, smiling and sitting down.

"Okay... well if you don't mind me asking... what are you doing here Dick?" I asked softly.

He looked into my eyes like he always did, and we make deep eye contact. I could feel his gaze throughout my body, and I knew he felt it throughout his too. I wanted to just jump on him and start hugging and kissing him, but I couldn't do that. Not now, and not anymore.

"Dick?" I said again.

"Yeah.. Well I uh... just wanted to come over to like... talk and stuff." He said slowly.

I looked at him quizzically. What on God's green earth could he want to talk about? How him and Madison are engaged? Or he gave her a promise ring? How he's sorry, but it's better like this. How he does have feelings, but it doesn't matter. Blah, blah... I don't want to hear a word of it.

"And..." I said.

"Well... that talk we had the other night or whatever, where we got deep into our feelings and stuff, and you were all choked up and I was just out of it..." He started. I looked at him like I didn't want him to finish. "Well, Beav told me how he told you how I feel, and Veronica I've talked to you about how I feel, and I think that I've showed you how I feel. Now, I know I made a mistake and did all that before I really broke up with Madison, or whatever you want to call it, and even though it seems cliche and cheesy, I broke up with Madison that night..." He took a deep breath.

I just looked at him trying not to smile. I was floored that he had broken up with her. I hated her, and she hated me. I wasn't glad that he dumped her because it would give her pain, or because me and him could 'be together at last,' I was happy that he dumped her because I had feelings for him and I wanted to express them and not have to bottle them up.

"And.. I just wanted you to know that even though I didn't tell you that me and her weren't done yet, it was cause I didn't know how you were going to react to me telling you everything the other night, and I hadn't even been talking too her." He finished out and let out some air. "Are you going to say anything?" He finally asked.

"I don't know what to say." I smiled at him with my Veronica Mars smile, and started walking towards him. "I'm happy, but I feel wrong cause I am." I said, sitting next to him.

He took my hand and wrapped his fingers into mine, and pulled me closer. "Do you feel how right this feels?" He asked. "Between us, Veronica. Just feel it. It feels so right, it's almost wrong." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I can't even hug you tight enough, I just want more." He said.

I grabbed his chin with my hand and turned his face towards mine. I made direct eye contact with him, and moved in slowly, kissing him softly on the lips. He automatically moved my lips back and forth, and eventually opened them all the way with his tongue. Dick and I sat there on the couch for a good hour and just made out. I hadn't had one of these session where you just make out forever since Duncan and I had broken up. Eventually I had found myself laying down on the couch and Dick on top of me, but we were just kissing. He had his hand up my shirt and in the small of my back, but that was about it. I didn't mind it either. I pulled away and gave him a couple small pecks on the lips.

"Okay... so my lips hurt!" I said, laughing.

He started laughing as his shifted his weight off of me. "Mine do too."

He rolled over so his back was against the back of the couch, and I turned so I was cuddling with him, we were face to face. Dick was always giving me compliments about my looks, but when I was laying up against his washboard abs, that made me think of how hott he was.

"You know... you're freaking gorgeous." I said to him, smiling big.

He looked at me funny, like he didn't expect it. "What?" He asked, grinning.

"You're gorgeous!" I said. "How else can I say it?" I said to him.

He smiled at me and gave me one long kiss on the lips, and closed his eyes. Now that I thought about it, I was exhausted too. Meg and I didn't get home from the party until almost 6:30am, and we woke up before noon. Then I went swimming for a few hours and came here. I thought it'd might be cute, and fun if Dick and I took a nap together, but not on the cramped couch, there wasn't enough room. I got up, and I knew he'd follow me.

"Where are you going, I'm getting cold!" He said, because my body heat had left.

"I'm sleeping in my bed, so you can either stay there, or come here." I said loudly so he could hear me.

It was like it didn't even take him two seconds to pop up off the couch and jump into my full sized bed. "Ah. This is what I call comfort." He said, kissing my forehead.

It was kind of strange how after fighting like we did for the past two days, and not having any contact with one another, and really only hooking up, well I guess three times now that me and Dick were so close to one another, and like a couple. I got under the covers in my bed next too him and we automatically started cuddling. I wrapped my arm around him and put my hand underneath his shirt, and held him close. I put my head into his chest and closed my eyes as I felt him wrap both of his arms around me and rest his chin on my head. We were completely intertwined and I loved every second of it. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep and woke up about 3 hours later to find myself still wrapped up with him. It was about 11:30 at night.

"Dick!" I said in my 'just woke up,' voice.

He looked at me, and smiled. He must have realized it wasn't all a dream. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you going to spend the night here?" I asked him.

He looked at me like he couldn't believe I just asked that, and shook his head yes. "Yeah, def. I'll just call the Beav and tell him to tell my dad I'm staying at Logan's."

"Hey Beav it's me... yeah, yeah I know whatever though. Anyway, tell dad I'm staying at Logan's cause we're going to have a video game tournament or something k?" He asked, sounding so realistic. "Okay, okay Beaver I got it.. Thanks." He closed his phone.

"My dad wouldn't really care anyways, but I don't know, I just want to stay on his good side incase there is a time I get caught doing something... but yeah I'm here for the night!" He said, kissing me softly on the lips.

It felt so right for him to do stuff like that. I was beginning to trust Dick more, and trust myself less. 

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

What does V mean by her last sentence?  
Now that summer vacation has approached what will become of the V&D relationship?  
Is Madison gone for good?


	7. Little Lace

_Basically, from this chapter on out there is going to be rated MATURE and RESTRICTED material. I mean, we're talking something you aren't going to see on TV with the Veronica Mars TV show, or any other. We're not talking porn, but we're talking real life high school. I'm a High School senior so basically I've gone through the ropes of everything, in and out of relationships, I know the whole 9 yards. I'm going to make this as real as possible, and use the context and things that make it real as possible. If you're not comfortable reading sexual things, or cuss words, anything like that, than I'm sorry, this fic is going to contain it. Thank you all for the reviews and the messages, I truly do appreciate. Even though my summer vacation is coming up in a couple of days, I fully plan on working on this fic until it's done, and I'm satisfied along with you guys! Thanks and DiVe in!_

**Chapter 7 -Little Lace**

I shifted my focus off Dick and got out of my bed. I went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. I knew that I didn't want to have sex with Dick tonight, it would all seem too much like a fairy tale movie where the girl and the boy are meant to be together forever and she gives it up to him knowing it's the right thing. Please, I wasn't going to lose my virginity tonight, and I didn't know who I was going to lose it too. Of course I have urges, all girls do, and we all know boys do too. I knew that if I offered or if it came up and I was willing Dick would go for it, but I didn't want to think about this anymore, it was already stressful enough that it was on my mind.

"What are you doing?!" Dick asked from my bedroom.

"Getting some water." I said, smiling and walking back down the hall.

I found Dick laying on my bed sprawled out like he was about to take up the whole bed, and I would be stuck on the couch. I didn't think so.

"And just what do you think you're doing on my bed?" I said to him, with playful attitude.

"Oh you know, getting ready to sleep." He said, winking.

Both of us knew we weren't going to go to sleep for a while, but I guess it was funny that he had said that. I stood there for a minute just looking at his face, and it kept going through my mind about how lucky I was that I was the one sitting here with Dick, and I was the one he was after. He was so gorgeous, he was the typical 'surfer' looking guy that every California girl wanted, and I was a Cali girl but I never really though about Dick and I together. The more I looked at him, and the more time I spent with him, the more I came to realize how much I wanted him. I knew that he and I already had something, but every second there was something more I wanted out of him, or just him in general.

"Okay, I am so comfortable." Dick said grabbing my favorite pillow and snuggling with him.

"Nuh-uh.. That's IT." I said, jumping on the bed.

That was just what Dick wanted me to do because as soon as I did he grabbed me with his arms and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. We situated so that we were more comfortable and Dick reached around and grabbed my face pulling it in towards his. He tenderly kissed me on the lips, making me want more. I kissed back, but more rough than he did. We started moving with one another, and eventually we were rolling around on my bed kissing heavily. For some reason I reached up and took off the shirt Dick was wearing and threw it on the ground, and kissed his neck. He looked deep into my eyes before kissing me on the lips again. He lifted my shirt up a little and put his hand up farther than the small of my back, but still not too far. We rolled so that I was laying on top of him and I gave him a couple of hickies on his neck. He laughed like a little boy and told me that it tickled, but not to stop. Eventually, I found myself in my bra and underwear, and Dick still with only his shirt off. I kind of started to get uncomfortable, because I knew Dick was experienced, and I definitely was not. I pulled away and put my fingers over my lips.

"What... what's the matter?" He said, catching his breath.

"I just don't wanna regret anything." I said to him, placing my hands on his hips.

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Then don't." He said, rolling over and laying his head down next to me.

"I didn't mean that you–that you had to stop... I just... I've... well, I um.." I struggled with words.

"You're what?" He asked. "Scared?"

Boys were so naive. They had no idea when a girl was trying to tell them something, they just guessed at the easiest answer around.

"Well yeah I'm scared but not cause of anything you've done it's just..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"It can't be bad enough you can't tell me. I mean... you're making me think herpes and mono right now." He said, kind of chuckling.

I laughed a little bit. "No.. It's just me and Duncan never... you know. And so I've never..." I said, burring my head in my hands.

He lifted my head up. And kissed me on the nose. "I don't even care about that. That has nothing to do with me and you. And if we get there, we get there. It's whatever." He said, making me feel better.

It wasn't like I hadn't given Duncan anything else. Basically, I had done everything with Duncan except have sex. I mean... we were really close to doing it several times, but it just never seemed right, or something would come up. But, even though I was a girl I knew what it was like to get "excited" and then there not be any delivery. I mean, if I were a 16 year old guy and I had just made out with a girl for a half hour when she was in her lace bra and thong, and I had my shirt off, I'd pretty much be pissed off if I didn't get anything.

"Thanks for understanding." I said, reaching over him and turning off the light.

I could tell that he was disappointed, but oh well. After I turned the light off I got under the covers and turned so I was facing the other way than him and pulled myself clear away from him. I was on the other side of the bed. He kind of scooted towards me but I just gave him the vice I didn't want him around me, that I felt uncomfortable. May I remind you, I'm still in my bra and thong here.

"Okay then.." I heard him whisper, like he had done something wrong and turn around.

About five minutes later I rolled over and got onto of him. I knew it was weird since my bare butt cheeks were on his thighs but I didn't care. I leaned in and kissed him hard, and this time I was the one that put my tongue in his mouth. Eventually I kissed his neck, and went down to his stomach, and his abs, until I got down there. I slowly pulled his pants down.

"Veronica?"

"Sh!" I said, starting.

I gave Dick a pretty good blow job, I'd say, because he was making all kinds of noises. He kept touching my head and moving around. I knew what I was doing, but it wasn't like I was an expert. Finally when he was about to, he got up and went to the bathroom, and came back. I don't think either of us knew what to say, so we just started making out really hardcore. It was something that he and I shared, it was a common interest. We both loved and adored kissing. I don't think that I had ever made out with someone that long before. After I pushed our relationship to a higher level, Dick and I made out for almost 3 hours. Finally he pulled away.

"You didn't have to do that." He said to me.

"You're referring to the.." I said looking down.

"...Yeah.. I mean.. I didn't want you to feel pressured to do that."

I smiled at him. "I didn't feel pressured to do anything... I wanted too." I said.

It did kind of feel weird, just to be honest. I mean... Dick hadn't asked me out yet, and it took me about 3 months after Duncan and I started dating freshman year for me to let him feel me up, let alone for us to get to the point where we were doing things like that to each other. But I had grown up, and I wanted to do it, for some reason. I just felt like of like a slut though... I didn't want Dick to leave tomorrow and never come back and for some reason I felt like that was going to happen.

"Okay... well I just don't want you to think that's all I want, and that I'm just gonna leave or something." He said to me.

It was weird that he had taken thoughts of out my head like that. "Well..." I said.

"You feel like that, don't you?" He asked me, but calmly.

"I don't feel like that.. I just don't want it to be like that." I said, trying to smile.

Even though Dick and I had only been talking to one another roughly a week, I just felt like if we're going to be like this together, and everything, shouldn't there be some kind of recognition for it. I smiled at him again, and kissed him on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

Will D and V take the bf/gf plunge?  
Is anyone going to find out?  
Will V give it up?


	8. Uncommitted

**Chapter 8 - Uncommitted **

Dick and I spent a lot of time together, and it was nearly the fourth of July. We didn't spend everyday together, but usually about 5 times a week, and the week and a half my dad was gone Dick spent the night every night. Even though that one night I "advanced" on what I call our "connection" since we're not dating, we haven't gone any farther since then. Really, I think I've only done that one or two more times since that night. I was sort of getting fed up with the situation though. I was falling hard for Dick, and the more time I spent with him, there was more time on top of that I just wanted to spend with him. When we were together it was like there wasn't enough we could do to fulfill the emotions we felt for each other. We couldn't kiss each other hard or long enough, we could hug each other hard enough, we couldn't spend enough time together. Every time we were together my heart raced, and I had flutters in my stomach.

"Veronica, dinner's ready." My dad called from our kitchenette.

"Coming." I yelled from my bedroom and got up. "Yummy. Something smells good and is about to be in my tummy." I said, running into the kitchen.

"Oh yes it is. My chili, THE BEST CHILI ON THE EARTH MUHAHA." My dad said.

I stared at him mortified. "Yeah... and I'm going to eat by myself now. Thanks for that."

"What?" He asked. "I'm cool." He said, sitting down with his bowl of chili.

I laughed out loud. "When?" I asked, referring to his 'I'm cool' comment.

"Forever and always." He retaliated back. "You thought you got your stuff from your mom, honey please, I am the king of cool." He said, trying to be one of those 'hip dads.'

"Mmhmm." I mumbled laughing a little, and eating my chili.

I was glad that my dad and I had such a connection, but he still didn't know that I was interested in or even talking to Dick Casablancas. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this, I've blown Meg off a billion times trying to cover up for me and Dick hanging out, or searching for hours on ends for things that really do cover up hickies. I just... I don't know what to do. Because one of us is going to come forward with the truth, and it is going to get spread, and that is the last thing that either of us want to happen.

"Well, that was good dad, thanks!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to spend the night at Meg's tonight and just hang out over there." I went to my room and packed a bag.

I wasn't going to Meg's, but my dad didn't know that. Dick's dad and Kendall went to a 'honeymoon reunion' in Cancun and would be gone for a few days, and since they felt like Beaver was too young, they sent him to Boston to stay with his grandparents, and left Dick the house to himself. Dick invited me over, and said that I could just say I would be at Meg's. I kind of felt bad though, because it had been ages since Meg and I had hung out, and here I was about to blow her off again to go spend a few nights 'alone' with Dick. Nevertheless, me and him were kind of a thing right now, and I wanted to be with him more than anything. I packed a bag for 2 nights and left the house. I headed over to the Casablancas, but I had a feeling my dad was following me so I made a quick stop at the gas station to make it look like I was getting some fuel, and then headed to Meg's. I knocked on her door, grabbed my bag and walked inside. I said that I felt like surprising her and staying with her for a couple days. She informed me that he family was about to go on vacation and were leaving at 6 in the morning.

"Well, then we can hang for a little bit before you go to bed... I just feel bad that these cases kept getting in the way and we haven't been able to hang lately." I said to her.

She smiled big and gave me a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I understand that you and your dad have that stuff going on, and you're here now right?" She said to me. "Gotta pee, be right back."

When she got up my cell phone starting blowing up. 4 missed calls from dick, 2 voice-mails, and 6 texts. Jesus, Dick. I didn't die. I called him real quick.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"My dad was following me, I don't think he believed I was coming to Meg's. So I made a pit-stop here, I'll be there a little later." I said hanging up the phone.

I heard Meg coming back up the stairs. "Okay, I'm sorry Veronica but my mom is in a bad mood and she said that you need to go home for the night, and that you're welcome to come over when we get back from Florida. I'm really sorry!" She said, giving me a hug as I got up.

"No sweat!" I said smiling, and hugging her back. "I'll just go home and watch a movie with dad or something!" That was a close one.

I walked out Meg's front door and sat in my car, I gave my dad a call. He said he was at the house about to go to sleep, and I believed him. I could here the microwave in the background with popcorn in it, and Back-Up snoring on the couch. I told him I was safe and that I'd call him later. I headed to Dick's house and pounded on the door. I was greeted with a big kiss.

"Hey babe." He said.

I was kind of surprised, he usually didn't use pet names like that. "Hey!" I said smiling big. I pulled my bag upstairs and into Dick's bedroom. Dick had the biggest bedroom I had ever seen. He had a queen sized bed that looked more comfortable than anything. He had a huge fish tank, stereo system, surround sound, big plasma T.V., and this was all in his room. I put my stuff on a chair in the corner of his room and sat down on his bed.

"Comfort!" I said, slowly laying out.

Dick came and grabbed my hand and held it like we were in 7th grade at the movies. He was so cute sometimes. He laid down next to me and we just kind of laid there in the dark of his room staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars he and Beaver must have put on the ceiling when they were 7 or 8. Eventually, Dick got up to go to the bathroom, and I took my shoes off and took my jacket off. He came back and shut the door. We were laying in complete pitch black, and it was Dick and I in his room. He came and laid right next to me like he had before, but this time we felt closer. He reached up and before even really kissing me he stuck his tongue in my mouth and was aggressively kissing me. I kind of liked it though, it was just our thing. He had lifted up my shirt so it was almost off, but not yet. I took off his shirt as we broke away from our kiss for about 4 seconds. I looked at him with my eyes adjusted to the light and went back in. He tore my shirt off leaving me in my bra and pants. He grabbed the buttons on my jeans and unbuttoned them one by one, then he slid my pants off and threw them somewhere on the floor. I was laying in Dick's bed in my bra, and my thong, and he was laying there in his jeans and no shirt, and we were making out...again. This happened so many times, where it was like, how is making out in our underwear different from making out with clothes on. I knew he didn't expect me to just pull my panties down and be like "here, take my virginity!" And I didn't expect that from myself, I just kind of got tired of getting even this far. I felt like I was disrespecting myself. I didn't know if Dick was still talking to Madison, or if he was talking to another girl. Me and him weren't dating, and I was voluntarily doing all of this, so I couldn't get mad at anyone but myself. I pushed him away as soon as he was about to go down my underwear with his hand.

"What, what's the matter?" He asked abruptly.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't be like 'oh you know, just wondering if you're doing any other girls, or anything like that. Oh, and if you will ask me out so I know it's official.' I just looked at him, my hand still on his chest pushing him away.

"Veronica?" He said.

"Nothing, just out of breath!" I said, smiling, but a fake one.

"That's not it, is it?" He asked, longingly.

I just looked at him, unsure of what words to say, how to place them, or what to do with my mouth at all. I wasn't going to ask Dick those question and I especially wasn't going to ask Dick if we could date, that was his move. I didn't know how to tell him that I was uncomfortable with going any farther in the first place, and especially because we weren't dating.

"Yeah it is... I just needed a breather." I said, smiling again.

He looked at me with that look where he knew I was lying, and kissed my forehead. "You ready for bed?" He asked.

I looked at the clock and it said 3:44A.M. I guess me and him had been at it for almost 2 and a half hours. "Sure." I said, getting a soft kiss on my lips.

I rolled over on my left side, and Dick snuggled with me. He kissed my check, and my ear before resting his head on the back of my neck and falling asleep. It took me until after 5:30 to fall asleep that morning, but I still remained on the same position. I guess it bothered my morals that I was laying here with him in the first place, and I had done all the things with him that I had without a relationship or a commitment. It would be different if I knew that me and Dick we each other's only and that there wasn't anyone else, and we didn't have the title, but were together. But... I didn't know that. I knew that I didn't have anyone else, and I didn't know what he did. I couldn't ask him this stuff, and I couldn't ask him to date me... even though that was all I wanted. I decided to finally just brush it off, and try my hardest to tone it down a little with Dick.

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

What does Dick think is going through Veronica's mind?  
Will she come forward to anyone about her and Dick?  
Does Dick take any initiative.


	9. No Goodbyes

**Chapter 9 - No Goodbyes**

I know it's supposed to be a bad sign if you leave before the other person wakes up without even a whispered goodbye, but I did it anyways. I fell asleep around 5:30 in the morning, but I was restless so when I woke up around 7:30 or so and grabbed my stuff and went home. I told my dad when I got there that Meg's family had left around 7:00 for a vacation and that I just waited a little bit to come home. I got into the shower, and went into my room. I pulled back the covers and plopped into my way to comfortable bed. The pillow that I laid my head on smelled like him. I turned it over, and pulled the covers up over my shoulder and got comfortable. Soon enough I fell into a deep sleep and my own snoring woke me up. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon, and I had a headache...a bad one. I got out of bed making it worse, and headed to the kitchenette to get some Tylenol. I grabbed a bottle of water and took 3 of those suckers. I heard my phone going off in the bathroom where I must have left it. Three missed calls from Dick. Two new text messages, and no voice mails this time. Whew, that meant I didn't have to feel obligated to call him back, and I could just say my phone was dead and I never received anything. I didn't want to pull the whole avoiding, Duncan did this to you type of thing, but I didn't want to get closer to Dick when I knew it wasn't going to ever be like me and Duncan. Meg was on vacation and I felt like I couldn't call Dick, so here I was at my house, bored as I could be. I guess it was nice that the apartments had a pool, and it was blistering hot outside, so I decided to go for a swim.

"Are you going to leave this time?" I heard him say.

I looked up to find Dick standing above me. I was at a loss for words. He was obviously hurt that he had woken up alone, or that I didn't really elaborate my mood last night.

"What? No I'm not going to leave." I ended up saying, I'm so stupid.

"That's good to know, since I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong to you. Would you just tell me? Or is that off limits? I mean.. I just don't get you." He said, sternly.

I looked at him like I wanted to slap him. "I'm sorry DICK... did you want me to flop over right here and have sex with you? That would be going against my morals and adding the public displays of affection of America at the same time... now I think I am going to leave." I yelled at him, getting up.

"Oh, okay. Since I came all the way over here just so I could see if maybe, just maybe I might be able to get into your pants. If you honestly think that's what I'm here about, or what I'm asking you about, then maybe I just need to stop talking to you." He said to me, it stung.

I looked at him misty eyed. "Well, it seems to be getting in the way, so what do you want me to think?"

He looked back at me, and walked a little closer. "I just want to know what's the matter, I don't care about that Veronica. You gotta stop and realize that I feelings in this too, not just you. I know you think that I'm screwing you over, and probably for Madison. I know you think that I'm with other girls, but you're the only girl I wanna be around." He said, kissing my forehead. "Okay?" He said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Okay." But that wasn't an efficient okay.

He couldn't figure it out, and it was right in front of him. I wasn't going to mention it to him, or make him ask me. I wanted him to ask me on his own terms, but I wanted to be his girlfriend. I didn't care if it was a formal 'will you be my girlfriend?' or if it was a time where he happened to call me his girlfriend, it just needed happen before I felt more comfortable with the situation. Dick needed to understand that. But... school was approaching. What was I supposed to do there? This whole situation was so complicated that it made me what to scream.

"Veronica... I just don't know what you want from me." He said to me, trying to make eye contact. "Would you just look at me?" He asked.

He was acting like he and I had been dating for a long period of time and I had just caught him cheating on him, I guess it was a good virtue that he had though, to treat me with respect, and try and figure out how things could get better.

"Dick you didn't do anything wrong, I don't want you to apologize for something that you didn't do. You're amazing, and I love that about you. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just confused." I said to him, not knowing if it was the right thing to say or not.

He looked at me and half-smiled. "Then what is it? Can't we figure it out together?" He asked me.

"What do you mean together?" I asked.

"You're my girl Veronica, what do you mean by asking me that?" He said.

The words 'you're my girl' hit me like a bucket of cold water. I couldn't believe that he just said it. "Wait, what... what do you mean I'm you're girl." I asked him, I needed to know.

"I... well.. I um.. I guess that... I never really formally asked you, but I always assumed that you were my girlfriend. I mean... I should of asked you, but I just thought.. Well that it was just... known. I mean... I call you my girlfriend to Beav and my family, and you're my girl..." He said, making me smile, and blush.

"Well that's good, cause that's all I wanted." I said to him, kissing him on the lips.

"So we're dating officially then right?" He asked.

"That's your call." I said.

"We're dating." He said smiling.

* * *

** Next Chapter(s):**

Does Meg find out about Veronica's boyfriend?  
Will Keith like Dick?  
What about school?  
MADISON?


	10. Pool Talk

**Chapter 10 - Pool Talk**

Dick and I have been dating for almost 2 weeks now. It's not like... well me and him weren't together for the entire summer, but we're an official couple now. Now it's where we're actually on the whole "you're my girlfriend or boyfriend," level. I've met Dick's parents and they like me according to Dick, and me and Beaver have always gotten along. My dad met Dick, and liked him, but is cautious, just like he always is. He says he doesn't want me to get hurt, but he's glad that I'm happy. Now, there was only one person left in my life that didn't know about my blossoming relationship with Dick Casablancas. My best friend Meg. She had spent the last 3 weeks of her summer vacation in Mexico with her family. She hadn't be in contact with phones or texts, and had only emailed me a couple times, telling me how busy she was but that she missed me. She was back in town now, but I wasn't really sure if I could trust that Meg wouldn't go accidentally spill the beans to one of her closer 09er friends. Sure, it bothers me that even though Dick and I have been together the whole summer, and are now dating, that we can't hold hands at school, or go to the mall together, go out to eat, or anything like that. I feel like it's more his decision but he doesn't really want to tell me that he doesn't want to be seen in public, and it's like I'm disgusting and an embarrassment, it's just the harassment and non-stop shit-talking we could endure until it drove us apart.

"Hey Meg it's me, Veronica... do you wanna hang out today?" I said to Meg over the phone.

"Sure, I'm in the pool but come on over! And bring your suit." She said, hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my suit and a towel and got into my car. I pulled up at the Manning's and parked my car. I took a few deep breaths before I headed around to the backyard and opened the gate. I changed into my suit in the pool house and laid on a tanning chair next to Meg.

"Hey what's up?" She said, turning over on her other side.

"Just missed ya!" I said to her, smiling big.

"Awe, V! I missed you too. But hey, it's not like we're never gonna hang!" She said, getting up. "Let's get in the pool, it's freaking hot!"

I wanted to tell her that I was dating Dick, but not to tell anyone just because it would be hard for me and Dick to stay together if anyone found out, but I didn't know how.

"So Meg.. Any boys down in Cancun?" I asked, trying to get the subject of guys out there.

"Oh yeah.. TONS." She said sarcastically. "Psh.. Yeah RIGHT. My parents had a watchful eye on me and my sisters the whole time making sure we were engaging in PG activities only. My dad even had some kind of way of waking up if we tried to sneak out of the hotel room. I'm pretty sure he was paying someone to watch us."

I laughed pretty hard. "I see, I see. Well that's no fun, but at least your tan is golden!" I said, being somewhat jealous. I spent way to much time indoors with Dick.

"Well you know... I try." She said laughing. "So anyway... guys for you?" She asked smiling big.

I looked at her, and realized that she was my best friend, and even though I was afraid she might get drunk one night, and say something, I wanted to tell her. Especially since I already felt guilty that me and him had been talking to one another for so long without her knowing.

"As a matter of fact..." I started out.

Meg looked at me with enhancing eyes waiting for my next words. She was ready to pounce on whoever I said, either getting extremely excited, or wondering what the hell was going through my head.

"WHO?" She yelled.

I looked at her again not sure how to say it. "Well... me and um..."

She kept giving me that same look. "Jesus, Veronica! Just tell me." She said, still looking like she was at the front row of a movie that was supposed to be the best one ever.

"I'm dating Dick Casablancas." Finally rolled off my tongue.

Meg spit her gum out and tore off her sunglasses and just looked at me with a wide-eyed doe who just saw their mother get run over by a F150 on the high-way look.

"Well.. I mean me and him have been talking since Shelley's party last year, and started dating about 2 weeks ago, officially... but I mean.. It's something that you CANNOT under any circumstances tell anyone, no matter how mad you get at me, or how intoxicated you get... cause the harassment me and him would endue, or the way people would treat us... they would tear us apart, and we care a lot about each other and we don't want that to happen." I said, looking deep into her eyes.

She kept giving me that shocked, trauma-room look.

"Well..." I said, after almost 4 or 5 minutes of no words.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I can actually say that is the most shocking thing that I have ever heard in my entire life! But damn Mars.. He is a HOTTIE! So good job on that! I can't believe you guys have been talking to one another since May of last year, and are dating now, and wow. Oh my gosh. And I totally won't tell anyone... I understand where you're coming from, but at least you told me!" She said, looking as if she was going to ramble on for an eternity.

"Yeah.. I mean.. Me and him really care about each other." I said, smiling.

"I guess so!" She said smiling with me. "I'm glad that this all worked out for you V! I mean... I just really hope that you guys can eventually come out of the closet with the relationship though... no matter what circumstance no one should have to hide their feelings cause of dumb bitches like Madison. Besides... I think it'd be funny to watch her squirm for Dick while you've got the upper-girlfriend-hand!" Meg said cracking herself up.

I looked at her like she was an idiot. "Ahem... upper-girlfriend-hand?" I asked.

"Okay.. I got carried away, sue me." She said, getting out of the pool. "SUPER CUTE V!"

I guess it was super cute.. Me and Dick that is. I mean... I never thought that out of all people in the world that I would be in a steady and long-term relationship with Dick Casablancas. It was surprising to me still, and we'd been on the verge of dating for the last 3 months. I was glad that we were finally together, but school was just a few short days away, and I don't know how me and him were supposed to act. I mean... we were supposed to be assholes to each other like usual, or what were we supposed to do? Just hook up in the closet at lunch, and then go his house or mine after school for an afternoon hook-up. I mean, I was best friends with Meg and she and I attended all the same parties as all of Dick's 09er friends, and himself. I just didn't see how it was going to function, but I knew me and him were going to stay together. That was the fact of the matter, nothing was going to tear us apart.

"Hey baby." Dick said when he walked into my room that night.

"What's up?" I said, giving him a kiss.

"The usual. Ready for movies?" He asked, grabbing a couple DVDs.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

My dad was out for the night. He kept claiming he had all these cases that he had to work on but I knew that he was going on dates, and hooking up with random women around town, but it was all the better for me because Dick and I got the spend the night together. And me and him still hadn't had sex. I was still a virgin. I knew that I wanted to do it with Dick, but every time we got close to doing that, I just kept thinking about girls that I knew he'd been with like Carrie Bishop, and especially Madison. I despised Madison with a burning passion above myself, and kissing Dick sometimes made me sick to my stomach thinking he had sex with her... but I would just brush it off because I knew that I cared about him.

"School starts soon, huh?" Dick asked me in the middle of the movie.

"Yeah I guess it does!" I said, smiling.

Those were really the last few words that we spoke until we fell asleep, I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring but I guess we'll find out.

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

School is approaching, what's going to happen?  
Are peers going to find out?  
Sex?  
Those three words?


	11. Lovely First Day

_Aloha everyone. I'm really sorry about the 2 month stint of not updating, my bad. I've just been dealing with stuff, and my best friend came back to town for the summer, so I had to spend time with her, and family problems, all kinds of stuff. BUT! The point is I'm picking the story back up and I'm not even half way done with it yet! Although it's depressing that Veronica Mars is cancelled, I'm still going to keep going! Love, Marissa. _

**Chapter 11 - Lovely First Day**

When I woke up the next morning I heard the shower going, but no boyfriend in sight. I could smell cinnamon rolls in the oven, but my dad wasn't home either. I guess Dick had woken up and decided to take a shower. It was the first day of school, and I was really nervous. Not to mention that I was super confused since Dick had spent the night at my house, and we only had his car. I didn't know how to bring up the whole, hiding our relationship thing, cause it really hadn't come up for such a long time. I brushed it off my shoulder, went to the kitchen and grabbed the rolls out of the oven.

"Hey honey bunny. Looks like you found my breakfast for you." Dick said coming around the corner in his towel.

"Looks like it." I said giving him a kiss with icing all over my lips.

"Thanks babe." He winked.

"Anytime. You have better saved some hot water..." I trailed off as I took another bite.

I grabbed some clean clothes and took a long hot shower. I couldn't help but still have rumbles in my stomach that were driving me nuts. I hated this, me and Dick were dating, he was my freaking boyfriend for Christ's sake and I was flipping out like an anxiety cased freak. There was a sudden knock at the bathroom door.

"Hey babe. We have like 30 minutes til school... try and hurry up." Dick said

I yelled okay, and hurried up. Grabbed some make-up, and did my hair real fast. Got dressed into what I thought was an okay looking outfit, and grabbed my stuff.

"You know I don't have a car, right?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was one of the dumbest people he had ever seen. "Yeah, we're taking mine." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I kind of stood there for a second. "Wait, but that means we'll show up together." I was still confused.

"Yeah... well usually boyfriend and girlfriend are allowed to do that. Unless, you're against that, and you want to ignore me or something." He was confusing the shit out of me.

"Okay, well I... um.. I guess well... I just must have gotten the... wrong... um.. I thought you would want us to ignore each other at school since I'm not an 09er and all of your friends despise me, including several of your ex-girlfriends, especially the one right before me, who would be my number one hate team leader." I was out of breath, and energy already.

He gave me a weird look. "Okay, maybe before things got serious I didn't want something to get in the way to make it hard, but since we've been together for a while now, and since we're dating and have been, I don't care what anyone has to say. Let them say their bullshit, let them rant on, but I don't care cause I love you, and I want to be with you. I'm going to hold your hand at school, and kiss you in the hall cause I'm your freaking boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend, and that's how I'm doing it." He just said he loved me.

"Dick.. You just said..." He stopped me with a kiss.

"I know what I said." He smiled at me.

"I love you too." I said.. I hadn't thought about it, but I did.

I gave him a big kiss, and grabbed his hand, heading out the door. He opened his car door for me and I sat down, and he turned around and we got ready to go. As we pulled up to the parking lot the stares were already violent, and I knew that I had to put my game face on and be strong... no striking out.

"Like, are you serious? Dick do your parents have an agreement so you have to bring that to school? Or like, did her dad help your dad with some financial stuff so you're doing this out of pity?" Madison was shooting off already, glad it only took her 3 seconds.

"Actually... Veronica and I are dating." Dick said, grabbing my hand and locking his fingers with mine.

I wish I could have taken a picture of Madison's face and framed it so I could look at it anytime I wanted too. It was absolutely priceless. She couldn't believe that Dick and I were together.

After her 4 second shock face went away she laughed out loud. "Hilarious joke."

Dick leaned in and stuck his tongue in my mouth and starting kissing me heavily in front of Madison and whoever else was in looking distance. It only lasted about 20 seconds, and then he pulled away, and we walked into the school.

"She's gross Dick, you'll realize! This has to be a joke, or rebellion, you want me back!" Madison screamed across the quad.

It was funny that Madison was so dead set on making not only herself, but tons of other people believe that Dick wanted her so bad, when it was obvious that she was the one who was into him and couldn't get over there 2 month relationship, that Dick regretted anyways. As we walked through the front doors and into the main hallway I could hear the gasps and whispers about us forming around every nook and cranny of that school. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip with Dick's hand, and kept walking.

"I'm glad we're in this together." I said to him.

He looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Me too babe."

Logan walked up to us with one of those faces that I just love. "Good morning, Dick... and Dear Jesus above me, what is that doing attached to you?" Logan was such a fun person.

Dick looked at him like he was contemplating on hitting him, I just gave him a little nudge to make him know it wasn't worth it. "She's my girlfriend, Logan. If you don't like it, don't talk to me." With that we walked away.

Logan stood there where we were standing with a look on his face that was worth a thousand words. The day finally ended, but oh boy was it a fun first day. Dick pretty much told every single person in that school that if they didn't like me they could basically screw off, and he would just look at me like I was the only person he would ever want. Everyone was still talking about us, and I knew that they were going to try anything to pull us apart, to make themselves feel better by seeing how short we were together. Little did they know that we had been trying this whole thing out for a while now, and this was just another step. Now that we knew we loved each other, and that our families were getting closer, nothing was going to get in our way. I knew that it was hard for Dick to shake off the fact that he had told his best friends that they could accept me or reject me, but if they rejected me they were rejecting him too. He had been best friends with all of those guys since diaper days. I wasn't telling Meg that if she didn't accept Dick and me that she was going to have to hit the road, but then again, Meg didn't have a problem with Dick, she thought he was hott, and told me I got a good catch. In the car on the way home I still felt really guilty.

"Something on your mind babe?" Dick asked me.

I glanced over, not really sure if I should or shouldn't say anything. "Well..." I stopped myself.

"Veronica, just tell me." He hated when I didn't tell him stuff.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to tell your friends like Logan and Casey that if they don't accept me that they're out of your life. It's not your fault that they don't like me Dick, and if you want to be friends with them I totally respect that, in fact, I want you to be friends with them. If Meg didn't like you it would really upset me, but I don't know how easy it would be for me to tell friends to just kick it the curb. I know that makes me feel even worse, and I just... I know.. I mean..." He cut me off.

"Babe. I understand that. Just... it's what I had to do. I knew there was no other way to go into the situation except with my horns first. If I would have just quietly paraded around and listened to what they said and acted like nothing phased me, then we would already be exchanging 10 stories of cheating on each other, and what someone say one of us do behind the other's back. If you treat people the way I treated everyone they're going to know to back off." He seemed to say it so flawlessly.

"I love you." I said to him, leaning over and kissing him quickly.

He smiled at me as we pulled up to his house. I followed him into the pool house, which is where he moved his room. I guess it was more private there, especially when Beaver was home, since it seemed like Dick's parents were never there. Besides, it almost felt like we had our own apartment when we were out there, versus being in my room at the apartment, or in his room in that huge house. I hated getting woken up from naps with Beaver's music. I laid down on Dick's bed and got under the covers and fell asleep, when I woke up it was almost 2 in the morning and Dick was laying almost on top of me, which is why I assume I woke up.

"Oh my God. BABE!" I yelled, after looking at the clock.

Dick slept like a dead person, yelling did not wake him up, so I shook him. Nothing. I went looking for my phone where I knew there were going to me a million missed calls, and I was surprised Beaver hadn't woken us up with a search team that my dad sent over here. I found it, no missed calls... no texts... no voice-mails.

"Interesting." I said aloud, which for some reason woke Dick up.

"Huh?" He said way to loud.

"Nothing babe. I'm going to my house. Love you." I said kissing him softly.

I barley got 3 inches away from the bed before he pulled me back. "You're staying here." He said kissing my neck.

"Babe. I gotta go home so I can shower and get clean clothes." I laid back down anyways.

"See, you're already back in bed, and comfortable. Just sleep here I'll take you in the morning."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist making me more comfortable. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, it felt so right being there with him, he never made me feel pressured to have sex, we never talked about it, but I knew it must have been in his head because I know that him and Madison got in trouble for having sex at school, so... I know that he's had sex, and a lot. So he's used to girls wanting it from him, versus him wanting it from girls. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Big bad sex issue?  
Are Veronica and Dick going to be this perfect the whole time?


End file.
